From the Moon to Smoke
by bleachdreamer0
Summary: When the earth must be reborn into Crystal Tokyo, all is calm, until something goes terribly wrong. After half a century of peace, the crystal millennium ends abruptly, causing Neo Queen Serenity to send her twin sons off into space. This is how it happened. Genre: Family, Adventure Characters: Vash, Knives, Usagi/Neo Queen Serenity Sailor Cosmos


When the earth must be reborn into Crystal Tokyo, all is calm, until something goes terribly wrong. After half a century of peace, the crystal millennium ends abruptly, causing Neo Queen Serenity to send her twin sons off into space. This is how it happened.

Genre: Family, Adventure

Characters: Vash the Stampede, Knives Millions, Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Neo Queen Serenity + Sailor Cosmos (by the way, sailor cosmos and moon ARE different people. kind of)

...

 **Cool fun fact, when Rini (or Chibiusa) goes to the past to encounter Usagi for the first time, she is actually 900 years old, but simply her body neglected to age. When she became Wicked/Dark Lady, that was when she finally found her Senshi powers too.**

 **Plus, in the anime, Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) was a baby and grew rapidly to become Sailor Saturn once again.**

 **...**

 **Readers of Sailor Moon manga and Sailor Stars watchers, Sailor Sun is not Sailor Galaxia. But they are connected.**

 **By the way, manga readers and anime watchers of Trigun, this of course will be AU, for the most part, since I would hate to make Knives super evil. Sorry Knives!Bashers.**

...

Hair more precious than the finest gold, eyes more blue than any sapphire. This was the face that plagued his dreams. Who was he? That was unknown. He hadn't known his name for awhile, it had been so long since it had been said. Perhaps, even 300 years it had been since his name was uttered. Sure, the name Knives had been something he had been christened with, as those who had found him, did not speak his language. They were ignorant. He himself, was ignorant as such. Even his own brother, the younger of the twins, was clueless to his true past.

The past on a crystal planet.

... **Current year: 3027**

Usagi crooned as she held the younger of her twin sons. He had sparkling green eyes, of which she assumed he had from a grandparent of sorts. He was only 2 years old, but his already shone with intelligence, something that Chibiusa also had as a babe. Of course, it was peaceful, on the sleeping planet earth. The wild life beneath the crystal unaffected by the deeper outer reaches of space, and human interference. Only her, her husband, and her friends laid awake in wait of the Earth's rebirth. Of course, her and her friends were not any mere mortal, of a race of beings called Lunarians. Her husband, while also more than mortal, is but an Earthling of humankind. And as she serenely watched the clear white moon cascade overhead, no one saw this next calamity.

It started off as a simple flare, but along with it came a dormant enemy, Sailor Sun. Blazing and reproachful, with a darkness greater than seen in the last millennia, she struck down on Crystal Tokyo like a comet, nearly a sixth of the planet wiped out instantly in the impact.

The Sailor Senshi rushed to the point of impact, while Chibiusa and the two twins began to start up an escape ship.

Sailor Moon, the Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo stared in impassive hatred at the being that rose from the ashes of the crash site. Dressed in a long, extravagant gold dress, the queen of the Sun of the Solar system descended upon the Senshi.

As per usual, the massive attacks and power displayed by the Sailor was overpowering, even for the senior Senshi, fighting valiantly. However, it was for naught, as when sailor moon finally had enough energy to defeat Sailor Sun, the damage to Crystal Tokyo had been done, the Earth slowly decaying beneath their feet. There was only one option.

"Quickly! Everyone to the ship! The only way we're going to survive this, is if we take off in 7 minutes, and counting!" Sailor Mercury shouted, her voice barely rising over the sound off the crumbling ground. Even Sailor Pluto, as well as Uranus and Neptune had to rush to the ship.

Usagi heaved as she forced her lungs to accommodate the thinning atmosphere, the ship just in sight, Chibiusa already at the helm, pushing buttons and shouting things to the machine.

Quickly, with just a minute to spare, all the Senshi, as well as Mamoru had gotten on the ship.

Scooting to the side, Mizuno quickly took Chibiusa's place at the helm, quickly lifting off of the dying planet. Rising along with their ship, was the last of the human race, sleeping in crystalline chamber within a second ship. They were far enough out of the atmosphere for them to be able to relax.

Turning to Usagi, Rei laid a comforting arm on the silently crying girl's shoulder.

"It's alright Usagi! As long as we have each other, any place is home!" She said half-heartedly. Usagi, who was not in the mood for comfort turned her head sharply in Rei's direction, her eyes carefully blank, but intense.

"Rei, do you remember when I first told the world about my Crystal Tokyo idea? Nearly half of humanity didn't believe that I could save the Earth, so left to find a new home. We didn't even last long enough to hear that they made it to a new planet! Who is to say that they weren't wrong?" Everyone in the room shivered at her words. Sailor Jupiter gave a shaky laugh.

"M-maybe, but now we have fast enough technology that we can catch u-"

Her words were never finished. With a clash, the ship swayed through space, as Ami brought up the interface. There, from the surface of the imploding earth, was the withered body of Sailor Sun, her hand smoking as sign of her final attack.

"The main ship has sustained too much damage to continue! I'm putting the Crystal chamber on autopilot, everyone, get an escape pod! I have to get the ship far away enough so it doesn't explode the pods!"

Sailor Moon stepped up.

"No, Ami! We're not going to let you lead this ship alone, Sailor Mini Moon, take the twins to a pod!" Sailor Moon took a spot behind Ami, giving her support as much as she could, while Chibiusa ran with the twins in each hand. Quickly putting them into a freezer pod, she gave them a cursory glance, worry at the forefront of her mind. With a last thought, she leaned over and whispered to the elder twin.

"Take care of Botan!" Giving them both a kiss, she smiled.

Then, she ran back to help.

Meanwhile, Ami struggled to keep the ship on a single directory, the Crystal chamber already on course to somewhere.

"There! I did it! Everyone to the pods. Quickly getting into all the pods, Sailor Moon pushed the eject button, then rushed into the nearest pod.

Five seconds later, the ship rocked, and the senshi were swept to the side. To Serenity's dismay, the rocking dislodged the destinationless pod with the twins still locked inside.

"Daiko! Botan!" As her arms outstretched towards the now gaping hole in space, the Legendary SIlver Crystal responded to her cry. In a flash, her, the sailor senshi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa were encased in crystal, the exploding ship nullified and frozen in time. Despite her desperation though, the escape pod had left the Crystal's reach.

...

Entwined around each other Daiko's eyes opened slightly, a small glass window just before him. Botan's still lay closed, as they had been, for awhile. Outside the window was the vast reaches of space. Dark, cold, but sparkling with small balls of light. He couldn't remember how they came to be here. All he remembered was golden hair, fine as silk, and eyes bluer than any sapphire.

...

10 years later...

Rem hummed to herself as she piloted the SEEDs ship further towards another random planet. She was the third Saverem to have been woken up in this past century, and all they had was uninhabitable planets and Plants. That's what they have started to call them. The first few planets they had encountered had these small stones, each of it within a tiny organism, almost what she thought was a fairy. None of these organisms could speak, nor move, however, they emitted massive power, which was utilized to continue fueling the SEEDs ship farther and farther away from the Milky Way. Plus, it had nearly been a decade since they stopped receiving any signals from Earth either, meaning that yes, no matter what plan they had to save the Earth so long ago had failed, and the SEEDs ship had the last colony of people left upon it.

Rem knew all of this.

She also knew, when they encountered a freezer pod in the middle of space, that they could not leave it behind. Humanity was an endangered species as well now, why exacerbate it by killing off another?

The horror in her coworkers eyes at finding independent plants though nearly half a millennia after Tesla... they weren't even there to witness it first-hand, and yet were willing to kill off these creatures.

She crooned softly as the popping open of the pod caused the infants to cry out.

"Shh, shh shh, it's okay, it's okay..." She muttered, scooping up the children in her arms. both of their eyes were open, both wide, and sparkling. One blue, and one green. Both blond. She smiled fondly, as almost simultaneously they stopped crying, the green eyed one cracking a vast and wide smile.

"You must've spent a long time alone out there, huh? Vash?" She smiled, as the name rolled off her lips. Meanwhile, the other blubbered in indignation, glaring knives at her, lacking the attention.

"Oh but don't worry Knives, we'll take care of both of you." She shot a glare to Steve.

"We will, won't we?" She asked threateningly, holding them close.

Guns still trained on the plants, they, slowly lowered their weapons, as she brought them into the fold.

...

Knives knew he was far different from Vash, from the way they talked, from their eyes to their hair color. He also knew he was far more different than Rem too, but that was okay. Because she loved them, and they loved her.

But Steve, Steve didn't love at all. He was fond of drink, fond of Mary, and fond of beating him and his brother, which he would never allow. What arose in him due to that... well, it was a darkness that was deeper than any black hole in space.

Then, a voice began to whisper within him one day, he was sure it was not his own, yet bogglingly familiar.

" _Why is it that the Lunarians think that long-life and peace is better? All life, was born to die."_

Shaking his head at the unfamiliar voice, he continued eating his apple in the recreation room.

...

Vash frowned as he took in Rem's sad smile, a look of determination flashing over his features.

"It's okay Rem, it's okay because you have me! Because, because I love you Rem!" He insisted, as her eyes crinkled up into little crescents.

"You're so cute Vash," She laughed, kissing his forehead.

" _Endymion, isn't he cute?"_ A motherly voice whispered into his mind. Not thinking much of it, he laughed alongside Rem.

...

Knives carefully watch Steve stumble around the corridor, watching as he placed his palm longingly on Mary's door, before continuing on. He would make sure Steve never hurt Vash again.

He walked up to Mary's door, knocking gently.

"Mary?" the door slid open faintly, and she looked over to him with mild surprise.

He stepped in the room, the door sliding shut behind him, and he gave her a sheepish smile.

" _...when you are alone, that is when you most need to put up an Act,"_

"I know how much it dismays you that Vash and I aren't quite like the rest of you." He started, not looking directly at her. However, he could clearly tell she didn't think that to be true.

"No, Knives, you might be different, but that's ok!" She responded. Knives slid his eyes over to her, locking eyes.

"Maybe so, but you know that Steve will never stop hurting Vash, and you know this too, don't you? Hurting you?" He said straight forwardly. Tears rushed to Mary's eyes, as she covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Please, it can only be you that can save the members of your crew from his cruelty... you know what to do... you could even get Rowan to help you." He muttered faintly, clenching his fists at the thought of betraying Rem. But Steve, he had to be taken out of the picture, he was _too_ human, too flawed to be kept in this world in order for the better to survive.

He left her room quietly, a myriad of emotions washing through him as he heard Mary walk down the other side of the corridor to confront Rowan, and hopefully later, Joey, and the council.

...

Vash watch in a strange fascination as he was partially pleased and horrified to see Steve frozen alive. Terrified, yet vindictive. Turning away, he left silently, unbeknownst to the adults in the room.

He knew that Steve had been a horrible person, in almost every sense of the word, but to hear those screams...

Shaking it off, he bumped into Knives, who had been standing just outside the door, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Knives..." His brother turned to look at him, his eyes dull in comparison to their normal sparkling blue.

"I can hear him." He muttered. Vash strained his ears, as he heard nothing. Then...

*crack! crack! bang!*

His heart beat violently as recognized the sharp noise somewhere deep within him.

Suddenly, both he, and Rem were running towards the noise, Knives not far behind, despite his distant persona. Suddenly, they found themselves in one of the rooms leading to the airlock, the *thump! thump! crack!* sounding continuously behind it. Before Vash could get a handle on it, Rem burst through the door, to the horrification of Rem and Vash; was Rowan, and the body previously inhabiting Mary. Vash blinked teary eyed at her forlornly, before glancing to his brother.

While his face did not belie any emotion, nor did his eyes gain their typical sparkle, something in the lines of his face drew horror and dismay, as well as discontent.

However, while Vash was distracted, he didn't realize the gun being pointed at him.

While Rowan was blubbering some nonsense while the laser tracked his face, all Vash could hear was a vague thump noise. Where was it coming from? Him?

Before he could think any further than a couple of seconds, Knives was in front of him, blocking the gun's trajectory, and even closer behind that, Rem was in front of him.

Despite Knives no longer being in danger, he realized with a devastating thought, that if humanity so pitifully clung to life, why was it that he had so easily clung to his brother's? Furthermore, why had Rem been so willing to do the same? Was he wrong about humanity...?

Before either of them realized, Rem had progressed further into the storage room, pushing Rowan closer and closer towards the airlock door.

In a flash, the door was open, Rowan falling out to space, and Mary's corpse not far behind, just a couple of bars preventing Rem from a similar fate, before it had closed once more. The rush of oxygen and nitrogen that blasted the room was quite appreciated.

...

"Joey! Why did you do it! He wouldn't have shot! He was just scared!"

"Exactly! Scared men do desperate things when put in a potentially incriminating situation, Rem! How was I to assume he wouldn't have shot you!" He spat back, his head in his hands.

Vash and Knives watched from a distance. The current crew was now only down to two people, and although Vash and Knives were perfectly capable in taking on Steve, Mary and Rowan's jobs, they had no experience when it came to actually planetary piloting experience.

At least, that's what was on Vash's mind.

Meanwhile, Knives was in deep contemplation, trying to understand how he should move on from now. While Joey had been justified in his actions, especially because it involved saving his and Vash's Rem, it had brutal to see the extent of humanity's ability to put value of one life over another. While Rem dreamed of a beautiful world where no one would have to kill or be killed, when the integrity of a human's sanity is involved, they pose a threat for the lives of everyone else, and it once again becomes a dog-eat-dog world.

Knives slinked away, not noticing Vash following behind like a lost puppy.

...

As Knives wandered through the archives, Vash meekly behind him, he soon stumbled across as less-than-a-century-old file, labeled Tesla.

Planet/Asteroid 2244 Tesla (named after Nikola Tesla, the inventor of alternating current (AC)) Encountered in the year 2934, planet Tesla has been found to contain a plant as many other encountered planets have. However, this plant appears to be more advanced than that of other plants, the semi-body shape of previous plants encased in gemstones had now been progressed past this point fully. Tesla, the newly christened plant was taken aboard the ship on May 11th, where she proceeded to have advanced activity, with body and chemical functions very similar to a human's, but with the exergonic energy output of typical plants. We have called her an 'independent plant'. She appears to be capable of speech, but cannot access her energy for independent use. Frequent vivisections reveal nearly homologous body composition as human, merely having extremely high metabolism, as well as a fast immune response as to leave the host asymptomatic in all inoculations. However, within 230 days, the plant, Tesla was subject to various tumors due to advanced and frequent healing due to vivisections, and soon died; in the sense that her body's functions ceased, and energy production ended, with her body withering away, ironically enough; like a plant.

...

Knives stared furiously at the images in front of him, showing the baby Tesla, and all the machine later attached to her human-like body, and further the scars caused by her vivisections. His fist curled tightly, both he and Vash realized that this was also who they were. They weren't some kind of super-human, or anything like that, they were merely plants, 'independent', but still the same organism that powered the ship that they stood on.

Knives turned slowly, not so surprised to see his brother nearby.

"These ships godown." He muttered, brushing past his teary-eyed brother.

"Today."

...

...

Meanwhile...

On what Serenity liked to refer to as the Crystal Planet, was the Sailor Senshi, all locked into a deep unconscious state. However, their astral projections littered the glittering rock.

In tears, Usagi lay, Chibiusa and Endymion close by, each huddled around her.

Chibiusa whispered softly, "It's alright, Mama. We'll find Daiko and Botan; they are sons of the silver crystal! They will not be lost." She nuzzled close to her wrapping her arms around her gently. Serenity gave a huffing laugh, as she continued to sob.

Then, in the distance, a blip of light appeared.

While they didn't know it yet, they were not alone.

...

...

Knives wrenched Joey away from the console controlling the SEEDs fleet's orbit. Pointing a gun at him, he pushed the terrified man into the corner.

"There is no other planet or utopia to be found out there, you know this too, don't you Joey? You don't believe in Rem, or the SEED's mission? Right?! Since that's the case, we may as well just land here!" Slightly crazed, Knives shot Joey in the knee, prevent him from stopping what he was about to do.

Meanwhile, Vash had left Knives to his own devices, in favor of accompanying Rem in the recreation room.

"Rem..." She looked up, her eyes stained red and pink with her tears.

"Vash..." She muttered. In a flash, he swooped over and pulled her into his arms. Cradling her, Vash thought back to the lovely Tesla, with her electric green hair, splayed softly around her corpse. How could humans be so cruel to ones so similar to their own? He opened his mouth to speak his mind, before snapping it shut once again. Rem had been wrong. It broke his heart, but Rem was wrong; she had to be. There was no utopia to be found with humans running the show. Just... monotony. Repetition. He knew that much. And still, it broke his heart, as they cradled each other in the false sunlight.

Knives quickly tapped his fingers against the keys, swooping across in a lightning fast fashion. The pilot ship was at the head of the fleet. If he didn't do this right...! He felt the ship bank slightly as the thrusters accelerated the ships towards the forlorn and dusty planet. A planet destined to become a dog-eat-dog, man-own-man world- this he knew. But he also knew this was better than living in space to search for a utopia they would never find.

WIthin seconds, the pilot ship was kilometers away from the burnout zone. He quickly activated the reverse thrusters, all ships sailing by as the slowly descended to the planet's surface. The creaking of the ship as it pierced that atmosphere was hard to miss, and within a few minutes, Knives heard the pounding of footsteps down the corridor. Quickly, he punched in a encoding password, preventing even someone like Rem from stopping the ships now.

Joey who was continuously losing consciousness bobbed his head lightly, as he applied pressure to his wound. As the door pushed open, Knives stepped back from the console, hands in the air in a placating manner, despite the fact he had re-placed the gun into his hand.

"Knives! What did you do?!" Rem yelled, rushing past to get to the console, not even noticing the gun in the low light of the cockpit.

But Vash did. Looking around, he watched Joey, horrified at the red liquid that caked his leg.

"Knives..?" He whispered fanatically, pointedly staring at Joey. Rem, who had been unsuccessfully trying to stop their slow descent, turned over, finally noticing the gun and Joey, still silent on the floor, sweating from the pain.

A low groan escaped his lips.

"Joey!" She rushed forward, hooking an arm underneath his head, and wiping his forehead with her shirt.

She turned over with a glare, and for the first time Vash saw something less than kindness in her eyes.

"Vash... Get the first aid kit. Knives, drop the gun. Now." She demanded, while replacing her hand with Joey's in putting pressure on his knee. Knives looked at her in horror as Vash ran down the corridor. When he had thought that Rem was the only one who might even have a vague chance of saving the future of humanity, here she is once again, trying to save both the butterfly and the spider. Faintly, he felt himself set the gun on the console, the soft rocking of the ship exiting the exosphere into the inner atmosphere calming. He hoped the SEEDs ships never took flight again. He would make sure of it.

...

After Rem had plucked out the bullet in Joey's leg and wrapped it up, the ship landed not too long after, the SEEDs fleet not far behind- humans first, plants second, then actual flowering and chloroplast filled plants that had been sustaining the ship's food supply.

They jerked to a halt, before slowly lowering to the surface, the fleet covering at least 100,000 acres of the flat-landed desert. Knives still lay quiet in the cockpit, his eyes glassy, lost in thought, as Rem furiously tried to figure out how to restart the engines. In the next few minutes, she still had failed to restart the system, and against her wishes, the humans began to awaken, leaving their pods independently.

Meanwhile, Vash had gone down to visit the Plant ships in person for the first time, watching the partially gem-stone infused beings float peacefully in what looked like light bulbs.

He placed his hands on the glass, and watched in fascination as the Plant opened her eyes, and shifted closer to the glass, her substance-less hand reaching up to the other side to meet him.

He had read about these plants- they couldn't live without the special fluid that they had been found on in their original planet. They had no birth, and did not die, either, in the conventional way.

"Tesla..." he muttered to himself. The Plant blinked, and then opened her fleshy pink mouth.

".T-Tsai!" She shouted, her voice vibrating through the amniotic fluid. He startled at the noise, before a wide smile spread across his face. Glancing at the console of the tank of the plant, he noticed that "Tsai" was the name of the planet she had been found on.

"You... you're name is Tsai?" He glanced back at the fuzzy pink mermaid-like plant, and she blinked her eyes.

" _Vash."_ She responded back. He froze. Her mouth hadn't moved that time. ' _How did she do that?'_

Tsai blinked again.

" _Do what?"_ He blinked back fiercely. This was something he didn't think possible, but Plants- independent or not, could speak, and could even think telepathically...!

Suddenly, all the other Plants surrounding him rushed to the edge of their tanks, each a different color, Green, Blue, Red, and Purple.

"Meeus!" "Lois!" "Lyyli!" "Vittore!"

Vash stared in awe at the beings surrounding him, as they all chittered, speaking for the first time, chittering between each other.

Suddenly, the bing of the intercom switched on, catching Vash's attention.

 _"Vash! The people have all woken up, and are following protocol for inhabiting the planet. Knives and I are going to meet them. If you're coming, there is an airlock release at the end of Plant room."_

Vash sighed, pressing his hand against the glass of the tanks once more, before turning down the hallway.

 **"Bye Vash!"** The Plants called out. A small smile graced his face.

...

His first breath of the atmosphere was slow. It was also dry, sandy, and incredibly hot in comparison to the cool, stabilized atmosphere he had been living in for the past year and a half.

Knives drew a hand through his now-dusty hair, partially regretting his choice to maroon the ship to this planet. But his suffering, was eased by the suffering of others.

While Rem began to trek towards the small colony of humans assimilating on the surface, he continued towards the back end of the ship, where he knew Vash would be.

Vash pushed the release button, and slowly breathed in the new, atmospheric air.

Only to hack violently, slipping off the stairs to land on his head.

"Vash!" Knives yelled, running forward, only to breathe a sigh in relief as he saw his brother slowly stand up on his feet.

"Vash," he muttered, putting pressure on the slight cut on the back of his head.

"Ne, Knives, why did you have to put us on a planet where I can't breathe!" He laughed, gasping in gulps of the low-oxygen concentrated air. Knives stayed silent his eyes dark. Vash slowed his laughter to a stop, before looking at his brother in consternation.

"I understand why you don't want humanity to flourish in the universe, Knives. But it doesn't mean you can just shoot people to get them out of your way!" He chastised, brushing some dust out of his hair. The wind had picked up, and the chattering of human voices reached a crescendo.

"Vash, don't you realize it? People aren't like spiders and butterflies at all. Humans, Plants, we are both superior beings, and have the ability to create independent choices rather than just eat or be eaten. I chose that in order to protect the universe, I would limit humanities abilities to make those decisions." He replied back vehemently.

"And what gives you the right to make that choice!?" Vash responded back bitterly.

"I can make any choice I want! It's whether I have the reasoning, the power and the knowledge to follow through!" He paused, his chest inflating, before he slouched, turning and give Vash the side eye.

"Besides, now humanity gets to make whichever decisions it wants too. No seed mission to covertly coerce every action they make. This planet is already at the bottom. It couldn't get any worse."

With that, Knives began the trek back to Rem, leaving Vash to initiate the release of the Plants and the plants.

...

Knives didn't care if everyone hated him for what he had done, it was within his power to make a choice, so he did. As he came within earshot of the people, he began to pick out voices from within the crowd.

"This is not our paradise! Why were we awoken here! Rem?!" An old man called out, whose face greatly resembled her own.

"Grandfather, calm down. The ship has been compromised, and until we can reprogram the entire fleet, as far as the protocol is concerned, this is the planet we shall inhabit, and build up from the bottom; to create our own utopia. Not a borrowed one." She called back. A chorus of protest responded back. Knives stepped up beside Rem, startling her, before he projected his voice.

"People formerly from the planet Earth. I am Knives Millions. I have marooned us because-"

And then there were monsters. That's the only thing that could describe them.

Sand worms descended upon the people, and Knives watched in horror as Rem was among the first to jump into the fray to save the humans.

Joey, who still had the gun in his possession began shooting in earnest, from his measly place on the ground.

Vash, who was over by the Plants, felt absolute despair as he saw Rem disappear into the crowd.

A loud singing came from the open door to the Plant room behind him, and in return he felt something reverberating in him.

" _Call out the name! You know it!"_ He heard of chorus of voices call out to him as the reverberating increased. He pointed his arm at the sandworm, and he called-

"Angel Arm!"

...

...

As the Crystal Planet began to approach the ball of light faster and faster (or the ball of light to them), they were surprised to find that within a certain distance, the ball looked distinctly like an Earthly ship.

Within a certain distance, they realized that it really was a ship. Sailor Juno's ship.

"Juno! Vesta! Ceres! Pallas!" Chibiusa cried out in joy, realizing that they were saved.

The small ship landed on the crystal planet, before they quickly descended onto the oxygen-less surface with oxygen masks.

"Princess!" they called out, rushing to her, only to pass straight through her.

In confusion, they looked down, and realized that everyone's bodies were locked in the silver crystal.

"Neo Queen Serenity! How do we free you all?" Sailor Juno asked, bounding over to the bloodshot-eyed queen.

"Get us to a planet. Anywhere. On contact with air, the crystal will release our bodies from stasis." She pleaded, as she began to weep once more.

Sailor Vesta went and ran back on to the ship, and within an hour, they had carefully secured the crystal package to their ship.

And at that, they searched for the nearest planet.

...

As they began to trek across the galaxy, Juno explained why Sailor Sun (who had never been a sailor before) had attacked.

"Something out there in the galaxy is awakening the Star Seeds found on each planet," she muttered, as a small red star passed by them.

"We believe it is the former Sailor Galaxia, from the center of the Galaxy, Milky Way, has been recruiting these dormant sailors, and awakening them with Chaos. We encountered this girl," she said, gesturing to a small pink haired girl with heart shaped buns, "just after the Earth shattered. She appears to display the energy of Sailor Galaxia's star seed."

Eternal Sailor Moon glanced down to the small girl, noting to herself,

"She looks like Chibiusa." She laughed, swooping down beside the girl.

"Chibi... Chibi?" The girl responded back. Within an instant, the girl placed her hand on the astral projection of Neo Queen Serenity, and in a flash, both had transformed.

...

...

The blast that came off of the "Angel Arm" was devastating. Despite its aim being centered above the people and towards the sandworms, it did nothing to save the people below.

Bodies toppled one over the other, most unconscious- but the lives taken by the sandworms were lives that couldn't be saved.

"REM!" Knives yelled, his face covered in soot and sweat, looking for her among the now-small group of colonists.

"Rem?!" Vash muttered, as his arms fell weakly back to his side.

Did he not save her?

In a dead-on sprint, Vash sped over away from the Plants, anger filling him as he saw humans weakly moaning about their own pains.

Where was Rem?

Knives stood dully in front of one of the sandworms' carcasses, and tears fell silently down his face as Vash slid up beside him.

Before them, was Rem, impaled by the imposing teeth of the sandworm, not even fully swallowed, or bitten through. She was even still conscious.

"Vash... Kniv-ves..." She whispered softly, before her eyes closed.

Vash let a scream of anguish, as he collapsed onto his brother, who stared impassively at the woman who had raised him. He turned slowly to Vash, his silent tears still flowing.

"Vash... let us leave here. We will live our own lives, now." He whispered. He held out his hand, and Vash accepted.

...

...

Sailor Cosmos blinked as she opened her eyes for the first time since accepting Sailor Galaxia's star seed. She tilted her head when she noticed that she had transformed in front of a mirror. Strange. The reflection was wearing her old Serenity dress-

Her memories suddenly flooded back to her, as she looked around further, seeing the holographic versions of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Mini Moon, Juno, Ceres, Pallas, Vesta... Tuxedo Kamen. Tears flooded her eyes as she realized she had made it to a different reality, one that didn't have such a horrible fate as hers. Her attention snapped back to Neo Queen Serenity, who was still staring at her with wide eyes.

"She transformed into me!" She squealed, scooting backwards until she ran into Endymion's legs.

"How did she even touch her?" Mars asked, staring at the unknown sailor.

Quickly, she brushed off the dust of her sailor uniform, before hopping to her feet.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Sailor Cosmos!" She said posing elegantly.

"Sailor... Cosmos?!" Everyone asked incredulously.

"You look like me!" Serenity squeaked weakly. Sailor Cosmos smiled.

"I am you. I've come here from the 100th century to save the Universe from the Chaos within Sailor Galaxia." Everyone blinked.

Sailor Cosmos looked to the side, a distant look in her eyes.

"There was nothing left of the future. All that's left was to defeat her now. " Sailor Juno rested an arm on the Super Sailor's shoulder, an understanding look in her eyes.

"To be honest, I thought the safest way to defeat her would be for Sailor Moon and I to merge," Sailor Cosmos continued, however, her peaceful face belied her trepidation in the form of a frown.

"You obviously can't do that now," Serenity responded back, a look of realization on her face.

Until they found a sufficient planet with enough oxygen to deactivate the silver crystal, Sailor Galaxia would be able to ravage the universe...

...

...

 **Nearly 100 years later:**

Their ship had long run out of terrestrial fuel, which left the senshi to use their combined powers at the center of the silver crystal to provide power to the ship, chugging along through space at a constant rate.

They had been traveling for so long, encountering many planets, but none had successfully released the senshi from their prison.

They had also discovered absolutely demolished planets, their star seed completely missing, as well. It was horrifying the devastation had been unleashing on the Milky Way.

It was only when they had nearly reached the outer echelons of their galaxy that the found the planet of Kinmoku.

Sailor Cosmos instantly recognized the planet.

"I know this planet, they come to the Solar Senshi's assistance in my future. It appears Sailor Galaxia have not destroyed them just yet! Let me try and locate a landing!" She muttered to the currently-unconscious senshi. At the moment, they were all praying deeply to even make the ship keep moving...

As the ship circled the planet's orbit, Sailor Cosmos remembered the humanoid princess Kakyuu and her Sailor Starlights. And Seiya.

As they began to land, she watched as the people of Kinmoku watched in awe as the Crystal Planet shattered on contact with the fresh air of the atmosphere. The bodies of the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System slowly descended towards the palace, as Sailor Cosmos landed the ship beside them.

Sailor Pallas, Ceres, Vesta and Juno were the first to awaken, having been praying to keep the ship moving, rather than trapped within.

However, not all was peaceful as they roused from their sleep.

"Stop! Who are you invaders!" A sharp, loud and tinkling voice yelled over the commotion. Princess Kakyuu stormed towards the ship, the Sailor Starlights not far behind.

Neo Queen Serenity was the first of the Senshi to awaken, and the moment she met eyes with Kakyuu-hime, she bowed deeply, giving a small curtsy, while the Princess cocked an eyebrow in reply. Almost like a vision, Serenity could tell who she was, and supposed Sailor Cosmos had given her the information.

"Princess Kakyuu, of the Kingdom of Tankei, Planet Kinmoku of the Kepler System of the Milky Way Galaxy, I am Neo Queen Serenity II, of the Kingdom of the Crystal Millennium, Planet Earth of the Solar System of the Milky Way Galaxy. We have come here to ask for your aid in rescuing my sons." She said, before the other sailors awoken, startled by the sight of their Queen bowing to a fiery-haired woman.

Serenity smiled back at her friends.

"These are the Solar Senshi, Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Juno, Ceres, Vesta, Pallas, Chibimoon, and Cosmos." She said in rapid order, not willing to keep talking for too long. Each Sailor bowed in turn.

Princess Kakyuu initially was startled, especially at the sheer number of the Sailor Scouts, as there were not nearly as many Kepler Senshi. The sailor starlights were intimidated as the were 4 times as many senshi than Kinmoku had.

Nonetheless, ever the hospitable one, Kakyuu brought the senshi inside, Cosmos trailing behind.

As they did, Neo Queen Serenity spared a glance at the exhausted-looking sailor guardian, and envied her. While she knew very well Sailor Cosmos was certainly her, Serenity could no longer transform, and likely never would again at this point. Subtly she shivered, as she realized that Sailor Cosmos had mentioned how she had wished to merge with Sailor Moon, who she no longer was. She could only hope if it did happen, the world wouldn't explode. Or something.

...

AN: This is the first chapter, and there is no plan to further this until I get an idea of how to end it. Just so you know, the Plants cannot become senshi until their planet is able to sustain life independently, so that they can be reborn as the current most intelligent life form. But don't worry! If this does continue, Tsai, Meeus, Lois, Lyyli and Vittore will eventually become Senshi. Plus, they are actual dwarf planets, in the same discovery group as the actual planet Tesla.


End file.
